Be mine, forever
by JupiterHalo
Summary: Another first season fic!


Konnichi-wa minna! How is everyone? Well, this is ANOTHER first season fic. LoL... I can hear the people who read my stuff smacking their heads against a wall or two, and asking themselves, "Will this *ever* end?!" As always, e-mail me at setsunapuu21@cs.com with feedback, flames, stuff like that.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the related characters in this story.   
  
Oh! A special shout-out to my editor, Chris! *huggles Chris* You're the best friend a girl could have! ^.^  
  
Title: Be mine, forever  
Author: JupiterHalo  
Date completed: May 11, 2001  
Rating: G  
  
"..." means talking  
'...' means thinking  
**** means change of scene  
  
"Life consists not in holding good cards, but in playing those you hold well." ~Josh Billings  
  
  
Usagi sighed happily and leaned back on her sleeping bag. Ah, it was good to be a girl, especially when you were having a sleepover with your four best friends in the entire world. "So, Rei, truth or dare?" Minako asked, grinning. Rei thought about it for a minute. "How about dare?" she finally said. Makoto, Ami, Usagi and Minako gathered around in a little circle to discuss what her dare should be. "Okay, we have to make it REALLY hard." Minako started. "Oh come on, guys, don't you think that she should have an easy one?" Ami asked. "Of course not!" Makoto looked at Ami. "You're too kindhearted, Ami." "I have an idea!" Usagi exclaimed. The other three girls leaned in closer to Usagi. "Let's have Rei call up her crush and ask him out!" "Perfect!" Makoto said. "Are we all in agreement?" "HAI!!" all four of them shouted at once. "So guys, what did you finally come up with?" "You have to call up your crush right now, and ask him out!" Rei's mouth fell open. "You really expect me to do THAT?!" she yelled. All four girls nodded at the same time. Makoto picked up Usagi's cordless phone and shoved it in Rei's hands. "Call him, NOW." she commanded. Rei sighed, turned the phone on, and dialed a number. She hung up when she heard a male voice say, "Moshi moshi?" "Guys! You think you could give me a little privacy here!?" She shooed all of them out of the room and shut the door. A few minutes later, she opened the door. "My date's at three-o-clock on Saturday. None of you should be around spying."  
**********************************************  
Mamoru sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Dating a girl was one thing, but dating a fourteen year old girl was another. "Problem, Mamoru?" Motoki asked. "No." Mamoru replied, his mind already wandering to his dreams of the Princess. Motoki arched an eyebrow and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter that separated him from his best friend. "Hey, you know you can tell me everything, right?" Mamoru nodded. "Rei asked me out and I said yes." Motoki looked surprised. "Usagi-chan's friend?" "Yeah." Mamoru sighed. "You think I'm desperate or something." "Konnichi-wa Motoki-onii-san!" came a cheery voice from behind him. Mamoru turned to find Tsukino Usagi, his mortal enemy, standing behind him. "Hey, Usagi-chan!" Motoki said. "The usual?" "Yeah!" Usagi exclaimed, and sat down next to Mamoru. "Hey, Mamoru-baka!" "Odango." came the curt reply. "Run into any trees lately?" "Oh, shut up! That was months ago!" Mamoru smiled quickly. "Wasn't it last week?" Usagi had a nice comeback all planned, but Motoki interrupted with a chocolate milkshake. "Here you are, Usagi." She smiled her thanks, and began slurping away. Mamoru sighed heavily and clunked his head against the counter. "Why me?" he asked. "So, terrorized any more girls lately?" Usagi asked in-between slurps. "No, odango, but I happen to have a date on Saturday with your friend Rei." That stopped her dead in her tracks, and even from taking another sip of her milkshake. "You... you're going out with Rei on Saturday?" "Yeah. I am." Mamoru replied. "Now, I have classes in about an hour." He got up and gave her a noogie. "Stay out of trouble, odango." "Hey!" Usagi cried, but he had already left. 'Mamoru's dating Rei...?' she wondered. 'That can't be! Rei couldn't have a crush on Mamoru-baka!' But, she remembered a time when Rei and Usagi had bumped into Mamoru...  
  
"Oof!" Usagi cried, and fell to the ground, her bottom taking the brunt of the impact. "OW! I think you broke my tailbone!" she yelled. Rei sighed. "You really should watch where you're going, odango." she and the man Usagi had just bumped into said at the same time. "GRR!!!!! And I just had to bump into you, didn't I?!" she yelled at Mamoru, who was chuckling. "Ah, odango, I had no idea you had such cute friends." "Shut up, you scoundrel!" she had shot back. "You even know what scoundrel means? Why don't you go look it up in a dictionary." Then Mamoru walked past Usagi, without even helping her up! The nerve! She got up and started cursing cute guys whom she always ran into, with poor personalities. "Hm? Rei?" But, her friend was just staring at Mamoru's retreating back, looking like she was lost in a daydream.  
  
'It can't be!' But, Usagi knew it was true. Rei and Mamoru were actually going to go on a date on Saturday.  
**********************************************  
Mamoru growled and paced the length of his apartment. 'Grr... why can't I stop thinking about Usagi?' he asked himself. It was Friday, one day before the date with Rei. Suddenly, the doorbell interrupted his little thought session. "Coming!" he called, and walked to the door. He opened it, and there was Rei. "Uh... Rei!" Mamoru exclaimed, looking a bit nervous. "What are you doing here?" "Well, I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" she asked cautiously. "Oh, yeah! Sure." He opened the door wider, and she slipped into his apartment. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Mamoru asked as soon as Rei had made herself comfortable on his couch. "About our date tomorrow." Mamoru had just picked up a cup of coffee, and was sipping it when she said that. He spit his coffee out, and hastily mopped it up with a paper towel. "Uh, why would you want to talk about that, exactly?" Rei smiled. "Look, no offense or anything, but I don't think that tomorrow is a good idea." She paused. "And, I think there's someone you're already in love with, Mamoru-san." He was amazed at her words. 'How does she know I'm in love with someone...?' he wondered. "How do you know that?" he asked her. She hesitated. "It's... the way you act around Usagi. Anyone with half of a brain cell in their head can see how much you two love each other." Mamoru spit out the coffee he was drinking again. "NANI!!!! You think that I'm in love with odango atama?!" He snorted. "Impossible!" Rei smiled. "Yes, you are. Otherwise, you wouldn't be trying to convince me so hard. Mamoru, I say go for it. Everyone deserves to be loved, and I know that Usagi is crazy about you." He looked shocked as he realized how much he looked forward to seeing Usagi every day. "Rei..." he murmured. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. Plus, there's this other guy..." she trailed off. "So, I say that you and Usagi meet at a certain place and you confess your love for her tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" Mamoru looked scared. Rei nodded. How about the rose garden in the park at three tomorrow?" He could only nod. "Great! See you tomorrow!" And before he could say another word, Rei was gone. What else could he do?  
*********************************************  
Usagi sighed and sat down on a bench. Why had Rei told her to come to this particular spot? She had a nap to take, food to eat! "Grrr!" she cried out aloud. Mamoru swallowed hard, and continued to look at her through the bushes. 'She looked so beautiful when she was mad...' he shook his head. 'Not now!' the logical part of his brain screamed at him. He remembered Rei's words. "I know that Usagi's crazy about you..." "Okay." he muttered under his breath. "Well, odango, what brings you here?" Usagi whirled around to see Mamoru striding into the clearing like he owned it. Hmph. Men. "I'm waiting for someone, Mamoru-baka!" "Who?" Mamoru tried his best to sound like himself, and not like he was going to collapse to the ground at any given moment. "Someone." Usagi shot back. "Now, go away!" She turned around, and was shocked when she felt Mamoru's arms go around her. She gasped. He closed his eyes and continued to hug her from behind. "Please, Usagi, let me explain something to you." His voice had a plea to it that she had never heard before. "Why.. why aren't you on your date with Rei?" she asked. "Because, there's someone else that I'm in love with." he answered. "Then you should go to her." Usagi pulled away from him and started to leave the clearing. She was about to leave when he called out, "I'm in love with you, Usagi." She stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" she whispered. "Usako, look at me, please." She slowly turned around and faced him, shock written on her face. "What?" she whispered again. "Look, Usagi, I know how much you must hate me. For months I've teased you, taunted you, made fun of you, and any other cruel thing that I could think of. But, it was really because I wanted to be close to you. I didn't know it at the time, but I was falling deeply in love with you." He closed his eyes, then opened them again. "Usako, I know that you love me back. I can see it in your eyes. Please stay here with me. Be mine, forever." Usagi's hands went to her throat. "Oh, Mamo-chan," she whispered. But, he heard it. "Come here, Usako." he growled. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. He kissed her face and her hair, whispering "Aishiteru, Usako," over and over. He held her close to him. "Do you love me, Usako?" She smiled and kissed him gently. "Always and forever, Mamo-chan."  
  
Awwwwwwwww! Sap, sap, and more sap! LoL... please e-mail me at setsunapuu21@cs.com with feedback. I always love to hear from people! Sayonara for now!  
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo~  



End file.
